up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte and Lucas
" quotes " - The relationship between Aestro Charlotte Walker and Human Lucas Hawthorne. They are portrayed by starring cast members Adelaide Kane and Daniel Sharman, and debut in the first episode of season one. A friendship started to develop in episode three of season one and this developed into more. Summary At first, the relationship was incredibly one sided as Luke was attracted to her when she saved them from Ironbolt, but she pretty much hated him. The only reason she broke him out was because he handcuffed himself to Sky and she didn't have time to cut off his hand before the guards came. She was quite mean to him and the two always bicker, while Luke flirts with her. Despite her annoyance and hatred of him on the outside, deep down, she learns to care for him. When he cracks jokes or compliments her, her initial reaction is to smile but immediately hide the fact that he made her feel something. Throughout the Series Season One Quotes Luke: I don't trust that guy. Sky: What about that girl? Luke: Her? Oh no, she's hot. I believe her. - Charlie: Welcome to Serenity 8. Luke: What happened to the other 7? Charlie: You were not invited so one more peep and I'll throw you out the airlock. - Luke: That's a lot of anger for a little girl. rolls her eyes and punches the punching bag. Luke: Now who could you be picturing? Our big bad enemy? A scoured lover? Charlie: He's much closer. punches the bag again. Luke smiles. Luke: Awe, you're thinking about me. - Charlie: You should get it by now, I always win. Luke: Or I let you. Charlie: And why would you do that? - Charlie: Well I don't exactly need you alive, do I? Luke: Oh come on, you love our witty banter. Charlie: For that to be the case, you'd have to be witty. - Pilot - Charlie: You're a real pain in the ass, you know? Luke: I know. - Charlie: She has the one person I care about most in this world. Luke: You care about someone? glances a glare at him. Luke: Sorry. - Luke: I'm not fighting your stupid war. Charlie: For once, Luke, don't act like a coward. - Luke: If you're into criminals, tell me now so I know I have a shot. Charlie: You don't. - Luke: I'm not really into the sweet innocent little woh is me blonde girl type. I'm more into the badass, confident, sexy, sarcastic, brunette... Type. Charlie: God, do you ever stop talking? Luke: Nope. But I made you smile. And you have a pretty smile so it was worth it. - Space Bar - Charlie: You know, you're not exactly as dumb as I thought. Luke: Yeah, you're not exactly as tough as I thought. Charlie: Hey! Luke: Scared of water? Charlie: I had a valid reason! - Charlie: This world is now ours to take storm, Luke... and once we save it, we can do whatever we want with it! - Luke: Hey, if we're gonna die... We might as well... Charlie: I'm not sleeping with you in a forest. Luke: Does that mean you would in another place? - Luke: You are pretty cute when you sleep though. - Luke: Are you really gonna kill me? Charlie: Hey, fight to the death, right? Luke: Sue me if I don't want you dead. - Luke: I don't wanna kill you. - Chargoth Nation - Charlie: What makes you better then him. Luke: Didn't know you liked the guy so much. Charlie: I-I don't. But Clara's actions don't determine the whole race. Luke: No, but my parents didn't die while Clara ruled. All rulers are like that. The only thing worse than Aestros are royals. Alien and all. - Luke: I'm sorry, Charlie. Aestros took everything from me. You know that. - Luke: We're out because of her. - Luke: You could've talked to me, told me the truth. Charlie: You're just like the rest of them. You wouldn't have trusted me either. Luke: That's not true. - Luke: You're different... You broke me out of a hyper galactic prison for heaven's sakes. You could've killed me in that alien ring but you didn't. You saved my life. You saved Aces life, Sky's. And... and I know you, I know you're not just using Sky to get to the rebels. - Charlie: You're my friends. - Charlie: What happened to 'the only thing worse than Aestros are royals, Alien and all'? Luke: I met a really great one. Alien and all. - Charlie: You're not a coward. You're gonna be a really great hero someday. - Luke: Charlie's the most deadly one out there. With or without powers. Okay? She-she never even used them to get us out of these situations! She-she's amazing... Look, I'm the first person to hate on Aestros any chance I get. They've taken everything from me... But... But Charlie's not like that... She may be the damn princess of that place but... She's doesn't deserve this, Kat. I guess... They're not all these super villains we paint them out to be. Not all Aestros are Clara. And as much as I hate to say this... Maybe they deserve a second chance... Maybe they need our help as much as earthlings do... Maybe they need liberation too... - Gallery Adelaide kane and daniel sharman gif 4.gif Adelaide kane and daniel sharman gif 3.gif Adelaide kane and daniel sharman gif 2.gif Adelaide kane and daniel sharman gif.gif Webp.net-resizeimage-0.gif Webp.net-resizeimage (1)-0.gif Trivia - Despite Luke being cocky and flirty, Charlie was his first. - He pays attention to her, noticing she says random facts and is afraid of public speaking. - She is his first love. - While Luke is the one to always flirt with her superficially, Charlie was the first to initiate a heart to heart and to initiate their first kiss and first time. - He likes her hair better when it's unkempt. - He kept her ribbon when he left Aestrodin. Category:Relationships